life always changes
by H.Y.D3292
Summary: yuki left japan after seeing soujiro in bed with on of his many conquests. She returns 3yrs later to plan her wedding in japan to her fiance. Will yuki end up getting married or will she and soujiro finally be togther?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

it was his brithday and she wanted to wish him a happy birthday before anyone else got the chance too, so she baked him a cake and took it to his house. Being there before with makino and the rest of the f4 she knew her way around. So she made her way directly to his room. Once upon opening the door she immediatly regreted her desicon,she saw him there lying naked under the blanket with a woman wraped around his arms. She instanly shut the door, dropped the cake on a table and ran. ran as far as her legs could take her without ever looking back.


	2. Coming home

**Disclaimers:**I do not own Hana Yori Dango]:

**CHAPTER ONE:**

It was his birthday and she wanted to wish him a happy birthday before anyone else got the chance too, so she baked him a cake and took it to his house. Being there before with Makino and the rest of the f4 she knew her way around. So she made her way directly to his room. Once upon opening the door she immediately regretted her decision,she saw him there lying naked under the blanket with a woman wrapped around his arms. She instantly shut the door, dropped the cake on a table and ran,ran as far as her legs could take her without ever looking back.

* * *

Yuki sat at her kitchen table looking out her window, replaying the memory. it was as fresh as if it had just happened yesterday, and the pain in her heart every time she remembered was as well. She had known that he didn't feel the same way about her as she did for him. Knew that he had other women but still she had always kept hope. Though walking in that morning and watching him with one of his many conquests had finally snapped something inside her and shattered all looks at her watch noticing that she has an hour before her flight back home to Japan. She heard a knock at the door,realizing who it was she ran to open it. It was her good friend and co-worker Hana .

"Good morning Yuki, how are your adjusting to the upcoming trip back home?" Hana asked with a concerned look, she knew Yukis reasons for why she left japan and her reasons for her return. And she was worried how her friend would feel at having to return after three years.

Yuki knew she couldn't lie to her friend, "I'm an absolute panic!" she said starting to let her bottled emotions release. She knew whether she liked it or not she had to return to japan eventually, she just didn't know the mere thought would send her into sheer panic. Her friend held a reassuring look

"It'll be fine Yuki, you've been preparing for this for months now, your stronger than you think you are." Yuki knew what her friend said was true but she still couldn't help feeling some what terrified.

"Thanks i guess I'm just psyching myself out. I mean I'll just go do what i have to and be done with it as quickly as possible." She said to her friend optimistically while still trying to convince herself at the same time. Yuki went to her closet and grabbed her bags and walked outside as her friend helped her put them in the car

The quick car ride to the airport was silent as she tried to gather her thoughts. At the airport Yuki and Hana said there good byes as Yuki boarded her flight. She quickly found her seat and settled in for the long flight and reached in her bag to pull out one of her favorite books when she noticed a letter sticking out of it. As she opened the letter she instantly recognized the handwriting. It was just like her fiance to do this sort of thing, and that's one of the reasons why she had said yes to his proposal. She began reading the letter:

My dear Yuki-Chan,

I am so sorry that i could not have seen you off but i had to attend a very important meeting in Korea with the investors. Though i promise the second i am done with all these meetings i will hurry to Japan to be by your side as we make the arrangements for our wedding. I cant wait to see you and I love you very much!

yours always Ichiro-kun

.

She loved when he did little things like that for her,and the way he always made her feel special. She felt honestly grateful to have him in her life,though part of her felt guilty. She knew no matter how hard she tried she would never forget Nishikado-San. She was physically drained from everything that was going on so quickly around her so she leaned back and rested her head on her chair, quickly drifting off to sleep. She woke up moments before the plan was about to land. She was finally home back to the place where she had fled long ago wishing never to return.

* * *

He was looking out the window holding a watered down drink in his hand, trying to ignore the conversation being held around him.

"Hey Soujiro what kind of party do you want this year for your birthday?" Akira asked from the seat beside him.

He despised his birthday more than any other day in the calendar, it was the day she left. The day he realised how much he loved her, the day he realised _he was to late._

_"_Oi Soujiro! Tsukasa yelled in his usual loud obnoxious voice, trying to pull his from away from his thoughts. Though Tsukasa never mentioned it he knew how much his friend hated his birthday.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, I DON'T WANT A PARTY!" Soujiro yelled trying to get it through his friends head. Ever since Yuki's shocking disappearance 3 years ago on his birthday he began to loathe the day. The moment he found out she was gone it felt like someone had punched the air out of his lungs. He had finally come to terms that he was in love with her but realising that he had lost his only chance he chose not to go look for her. The next few months after her disappearance were a blurr which he tried not remember. He had spent most of his time in and out of clubs drinking until he could barely remember his own name. If it werent for his friends he would probably still be following the same routine.

"You have to move on with your life Soujiro, you cant keep trying to forget you own birthday its not healthy." Akira told him.

"Yeah!" Tsukasa shouted out agian. "Akira has a point you cant keep going like this its not good for you."

Soujiro had an expressionless look on his face as Akira, Rui, and Tsukasa waited for his answer. "Fine but I'm only doing this to get you all off my back already!" he said as he downed the rest of his drink.


	3. Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hana Yori Dango];

**A/N: **Thank you for your reviews![: this is my first fanfic and i hope you like it.

Please feel free to ask anything about the story for i would be more then willing to answer. Leave me only your most honest reviews please be them good or bad. I plan to update almost everyday seeing as i already have chapters 3 and 4 half written in my mind.

Special Thanks to: aida_blue; for helping me start out and letting me bounce off ideas[:

**Chapter 2: Wedding plans**

Yuki felt exhausted as she reclined back in the plush leather seats of the car. She had had a very long and exhausting day going over plans for the engagement ceremony with the wedding planner. Now she was on her way to visit Tsukushi her best friend whom she hadnt seen in three very long years. Although Tsukushi knew Yuki's reason for fleeing japan and accepting the job at the famous Sakura Bakery in Chicago. She looked up as the driver stood in front of her holding the door open. The second she stepped out of the car she nearly fell over as Tsukushi ran up to hug her. Yuki welcomed the warm embrace hugging her friend back with the same tight grip. As they sat in the grand living room Yuki watched in awe as she watched Tsukushi interacted with her son. Though he was only eight months old baby Tsuyoshi was the striking image of both his parents. From his mothers big brown eyes to his fathers curly hair.

"Yuki of course i would love to help you you plan your engagement and wedding, your my best friend and you did the same for me. Tsukushi stated with a huge grin on her face.

Yuki smiled knowing that it wouldn't have taken much convincing to get Tuskushi to help her. "Thanks Tsukushi".

The next couple of hours had past with them talking about plans for her engagement party. Which was to be held in two weeks from today's date.

Tsukushi could not hide her excitement for she was helping her best friend plan her engagement party and wedding. Tsukushi knew how Yuki had always loved Soujiro and how he had broken her heart, though the arrogant bastard had no idea. She thought as she watched her best friend drive away through her window, It was late and the had made plans to continue the next day because Yuki was tired due to her long day and even longer flight and Tsukushi needed to attend to her son.

"Oi Makino!" her husband called to her,pulling her our of her thoughts

He had a worried look on as face as he asked her "Are your alright, did something happen.?!" He says with a little panic in his voice, noticing the concerned look on her face.

"No." is all she says, follwed by a huge smile "Yukis back!"

Completely surprised by her statement he immedeatley thinks of Soujiro. Quickly rummaging through his pockets he grabs his phone and begins dialing the familiar number, while Tsukushi quickly runs up and snatches his phone from his hands.

"What are are you doing you crazy woman!" he said as he looked at his wife with confusion as he ran up to grab his phone back.

"NO!" Tsukushi yelled. "NO!, you can not tell him. She made me promise that he would find out on his own. Please Tsukusa don't tell him?!" She gave him a scary look wich meant he knew better then to not listen, but at the same time he could tell she was pleading with him to keep the secret. He obliged not being able to say no to his wife, not matter how big or small the request. No matter how much he had seen his best friend suffer in these last 3 years, it just wasn't his place to say anything

* * *

Soujiro had stumbled out of the club waiting for his driver to come take him to another club. He hadn't drunken this much since he found out that Yuki had left, left _him ._He remembered how nothing after finding her gone had been the same. The first night she had left had been his **worst. **And the few months that followed had been no better. He remembered how he had begun to see her face in each one of his one night stands, and how he tried to sleep with many numbers of women just to see her. If not for his friends he thinks, he'd probably still be stuck on that downward sprial. Though every year as his birthday grows closer, he begins to draw back on that pattern. Heading from bar to bar, women holding little to no interest than they had before. He was about to pull out his cell phone and call his driver to see what the long wait was, when he saw it. Saw _her_, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him as he saw her driver lead her out of the car before driving off. He almost looked away not bearing to let his mind torment him any further,when something in his body told him to continue looking.

The next thing he knew he was shouting out her name and walking towards her. He saw her as she looked at him with sheer panic running through her features. As he began to get closer she turned and ran as fast as she could, he continued to follow her. He had been chasing her for about five minutes when he had lost her. Giving up and thinking on the considerable amount of liquor he had consumed he he blamed it on his sub conscious playing a cruel joke on him and that he had imagined her. God how he had wished she was real, he thought to himself as his driver pulled up next to him and he got in his car.

* * *

She was still running, afraid that if she stopped he would catch her. Yuki had reached her hotel and ran inside quickly reaching the elevator to reach her suite. once inside she finally stopped running and began catching her breath. She had run all the way from the club district to her hotel wich was a long walk from where she had left him. She still couldnt believe how stupid she had been, telling her driver to let her walk back to the hotel to clear her mind. She shoud have known the risks, she would be taking walking through that area having known how often he frequented it. Maybe it was her heart that had made her do it without realising it. She walked over to her bed and noticed the hotel room phone blinking stating it held messages to be heard. Realising she had forgoten her cell phone that morning she begun to listen to the messages.

The first from the wedding planner confirming their appoint for tommorow to complete the arrangements for her engagement party wich was to be held in two weeks. The next was from her friend Hana calling to make sure she had arrived ok and to see how she was doing. The last message was from her fiance. He reminded her of how much he had loved and missed her. How he couldnt wait to see her again and how he couldnt wait until they were married.

Yuki picked up her phone and quickly dialed Ichioro's number. She waited until she heard him pick up. "Yuki-chan is that you?" he asked.

"Hai" she said to him confirming. "It seems i accidently left my phone her this morning im sorry if i caused you any worry." She could tell he sounded a little relieved as he spoke "Its ok." he told her. "How was the flight and the meeting with the wedding planner?" he asked her.

"The flight was long i got your letter" she said. "It was very sweet and thoughtful, thank you." She told him

"Its because i love you you know that right." he told her. They continued to talk for a half an hour as he informed her how the mettings were going with the investors for their new bakery opening in Japan and she told him how her meeting with the wedding planner and her small reunion with Tsukushi had went. He also told her that he would be finishing up to join her in about a day or so. She couldnt wait for him to arrive, having him near made her stornger. He made her feel like she was possible of accomplishing anything set before her. "I can't wait for you to get here." She told him sincerely with a small smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: I should hopefully have the next chapter up by tommorow or by late monday.

I have been a little busy with all the Christmas parties going around. Please read and review and tell me what you honestly think[:


	4. Engagement Party

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hana Yori Dango]:

**CHAPTER 3: ENGAGMENT PARTY**

He glanced at his watch noting that his private jet should be landing in Japan. It had been two weeks, two long excruciating weeks since he had last seen her. If not for an major problem coming up with the investors with the opening of there new bakery, he would have been there sooner. He could wait any longer to see his Yuki, Ichiro thought to himself. He loved being in her presence. The way she laughed, her angelic smile, and her contagious optimistic attitude.

"Sir we have landed." The stewerdess announced pulling him from his thoughts.

"Thank you." Ichiro said with a kind smile, as he began to exit the private jet.

"Everything is coming together perfectly for the party just as you requested ." The wedding announcer stated as Yuki and Tsukushi looked over the engagement party plans.

"And how are the wedding plans coming along?" A voice from the door behind them asked.

"Ichiro!" Yuki screamed as she ran up to hug her fiance.

"Hello beautiful." He told her as he hugged her tightly not wanting to let go.

"I thought you told me you wouldn't be coming back until this Saturday because an emergency had surfaced?" She asked little confused.

"I wanted to surprise yoou so i finished early." He said still holding her close by his side.

"Your always doing that to me." She laughed as she playfully swatted him on his arm

"This is my oldest and best friend Domyouji Tsukushi." Yuki told him as they bowed their heads in welcome.

"Ichiro Mishima, pleased to meet you." He said politely. "So how are the wedding plans coming along?" he asked once again.

"Perfect Mishima-san!" The wedding planner stated as her eyes nearly fell out of her head as she stared at the gorgeous man before her. "Matsuoka-san and Domyouji-san have impeccable taste.

After the meeting with the wedding planner they went off to have lunch to inform Ichiro the plans for the engagement party which was to be held that Saturday.

* * *

He couldnt get her out of his mind, now more than ever. He thought as he sat there with a lifess expression on his face. Ever since his mind had played that horribly painful trick on him two weeks ago.

"Soujiro are you listening!" Akira said starting to become annoyed with his friend.

"What?" Soujiro asked faking interest in the conversation.

"Tsukushi and Tsukasa have invited us to a party their throwing someone at their house tonight."

"Why do I have to go?" he asked even less interested.

"Because Tsukushi asked us to attend and its very important to her, you wouldn't want to anger her would you Soujiro?" Rui said with a slight humor in his voice. Everyone knew that he still loved Tsukushi even thought he never mentioned it anymore.

"Whatever!" He said. As long as I don't have Tsukushi chasing after me."

There it was done, Soujiro was coming to the thought to himself. He wasn't sure why but earlier that week Tsukasa had called him and Akira and told them to make **sure **that Soujiro was in attendance. Tsukasa hadn't given them any details, but they both knew it had to be serious by the tone in Tsukasa's voice.

* * *

As Yuki looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't notice anything but anxious look on her face. In a few hours she would come face to face with the man that had caused her to flee Japan.

"Matsuoka-san the stylist has arrived." the maid told her and bowed to walk and let the stylist in.

It was time, time for her to face her fears and put this part of her life behind her for good. There was no looking back.

* * *

The day had finally come. The day where he would announce to the world that Matsuoka Yuki was to be his bride. In just a few moments everyone in the world would hear his announcement. He was the happiest man in the world to be engaged to the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Sir it's time." the butler told as he bowed and left the room.

Its time he thought to himself as he walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

* * *

Soujiro had no idea why he was here. All he knew was that Akira and Rui had told him that he **had **to attend. And by the looks in there eyes he knew they would do everything in their power to get him there. He looked around as he noticed that many of Japans most prominent and influentail business men were in attendance. As they would be in any party hosted by the Domyouji's.

When he spotted a tall man stand before the guests in the middle of the room before the double staircase. The guests suddenly grew quiet and gave the man their full attention.

"Hello my name is Mishima Ichiro, and i would like to thank you all for being here today and sharing this one of the most important days of my life with me." The man said as Soujiro listened half interested.

Soujioro was finishing up his drink, preparing to leave as he heard it.

"I would like to introduce you all to the love of my life, my beautiful fiance Matsuoka Yuki." The man said proudly as he gestured towards the double staircase.

If Soujiro had any doubts they all vanished as he watched the raident woman descend the staircase.

**A/N:**So sorry i know this chapter is really short but it was 3:06 in the morning and i needed rest lol. Also i wanted to leave it kinda with a cliffhanger. I'm trying to update at least once a day so please be patient. I am not sure as to how many chapters this story will have, but i already have the ending in my head which i love so I'm trying to write the story around that. But please keep reading and review so i know what you think. [:


	5. Reunion Pt1

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Hana Yori Dango]: ,thought I wish I did.

**A/N:**I know many of you are asking why Soujiro couldn't find Yuki all these years. It's sorta because he never really looked, he felt that he lost all chances with her departure. I don't know why but that's how i just wrote it, but don't worry now that he sees shes back he wont let ANYTHING not even a fiance get in his way. So who will when in the battle for Yuki's heart? Who knows because this looks like it will be a battle till the end. I hope you like it[:

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

Yuki felt all eyes on her as she began to descend the staircase. As she looked around taking in all the guests she spotted him. He was staring at her as though he had seen a ghost. She began to calm herself as she felt her heart beat a mile a minute.

"Ichiro." she said quietly to herself. All she needed to do was to get to him and everything would be fine. She began to quicken her pace a little towards him until she finally reached him. Salvation she thought, he always made her feel safe in any setting.

* * *

She remembered back on when they had first met. It was only her second year in America working for the Sakura bakery, when the owners of the bakery threw a party to celebrate the honor of their youngest sons return. She as well as every other worker had been invited.

Her friend Hana had talked her into going with her, but was now at home with the flu.

So Yuki was there alone and she really didn't know anyone there. She decided to take a step outside to get some air. She began strolling through the gardens when her heel got stuck in a crack and she slipped and twisted her ankle. Before she could notice him he was right by her side.

"Are you OK?" he asked.

"I - I'm fine, i think i just sprained my ankle." She winced a little as he gently removed her shoe from the crack, and picked her up to carry her to one of the benches.

She looked over at her foot and grimmaced as it was beginning to swell.

"Its OK honestly" she whispered as she tried to stand. She was a little embarrassed at having such a handsome complete stranger take care of her.

"No" he said as he gently sat her back down. "You will stay right here until i get you some ice." Before she could protest he was gone.

The next morning she took a couple of aspirin to ease the slight pain in her ankle.

"Yuki do you have any idea who that was?!" Her friend Hana asked her as Yuki told her about what happened last night. "That was Mishima Ichiro, the owners youngest son, was he as gorgeous as everyone described?!"

Great that was all she needed. Not only had she kept the man from the party, but it had been the guest of honor himself! she thought to her self as she began to prepare on her task for the day.

"Hello" the man said as he stood before her. "It seems due to last nights circumstances I forgot to introduce myself, Mishima Ichiro." he said as he slightly bowed his head.

Yuki was a little surprised to see the man standing before her, as she thought she would never see him again. "I am so sorry for keeping you from your party last night." She told him with an apologetic look on her face.

"No need to apologize." he said. "I had more fun talking with you last night than I have at any of those parties combined. But I still don't know your name." He smiled at her

A blush began to rise on her face as she spoke. "Matsuoka Yuki".

Since that day little by little they had begun to become inseparable. He had become her knight in shining armor. She felt at ease in his presence, as though nothing could go wrong.

* * *

"You look stunning." Ichiro told her as he took her hand and pulled her by his side.

She gave him a small smile in thanks as the guests began to approach them. She could still feel Soujiro's eyes on her though she could not bring herself to look.

The music began to play as she and Ichiro made their way to the dance floor.

* * *

Soujiro did not know what to feel. He felt betrayed that the rest of the F3 had kept this from him.

Kept that the woman he loved more than anything in the world was not only in the same country as him, but right under his nose!

But more than anything he felt hollow. There she was the woman that meant everything to him, that held his heart in her hands. There she was right before him and she was engaged to another man! He couldn't believe it, he had to be in a dream, something like this couldn't be possible. The world couldn't do something this cruel to him.

It hurt him to just look at her in an the others mans arms. It wasn't possible, he couldnt accept it.

This had to be another joke his mind was playing on him.

"Soujiro are you alright?" Akira asked from beside him with concern in voice.

"Did you know?!" was all he could mange to say. "Did you know that she was here, and engaged to another man!

"No Soujiro, Rui and I had no idea." Akira said as he looked at his best friend who looked like someone had dragged him through hell and back again, as Soujiro downed his second glass of scotch.

* * *

As the song ended Yuki walked over to talk to Tsuksuhi.

"You look amazing Yuki-chan." Tsukushi said as she beamed a smile at her best friend.

She was about to say thank you but she was interrupted by two familiar faces came up to hug her.

"Shigeru-chan, Sakurako-chan when did you two get her?" Yuki asked as she hugged Shigeru. They had all become close friends during the planning of Tsukushi's wedding to Tsukasa.

"We wanted to surprise you!" Shigeru shouted out enthusiasticly.

"Yuki-chan you look fantastic. Its been too long since we've last seen you." Sakurako said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Yes it has." She said hugging her back just as tightly.

"Yuki-chan." Rui said as he welcomed her back. "How was America?"

"It was wonderful, thank you Hanazawa-san." Yuki said.

"Yuki-chan, long time no see." Akira said playfully as he hugged his friend.

"Akira-kun!" Yuki squealed as she tightly hugged her dear friend. "Its been to long."

She told him.

They stood there for a few moments longer catching up on the changes in their lives. When Yuki noticed everyone suddenly go quiet and slightly stiffen. She noticed as Tsukishi stared intently behind her with anger radiating from her body. As Yuki turned around she was face to face with the man she had done everything possible to leave behind.

* * *

He didn't know how it was that he had gotten there, but here he was standing right before here.

She looked incredible , he thought as he looked a the magnificent creature before him. How the red silk dress went perfectly with her complexion. How it tied to the back in a halter revealing her slender shoulders and delicate neck but not to revealing . The dress went to the floor but was built to fit her like a second skin, which left little to the imagination.

She looked like a goddess, how could he have been so stupid as to not really notice her before. Her hair was done up in an elegant french twist. And her make-up was done perfectly to enhance her beautiful features. God she was so beautiful, he thought as something clicked in his brain.

She was here. Yuki the woman he loved more than life it's self was here. This meant that he had been granted a second chance. That someone somewhere in the world had decided to give him another chance. One more chance was all he needed, all he wanted. This time there was no way in the world he would let her get time he wasn't giving up until she was his and he would never let her go.

**A/N:** It seems as though everyone wants something from me right now, and with christmas coming up im super busy. I have alot to do and i still have to write the next chapter. I PROMISE to try my hardest to have two new chapters up before christmas[:


	6. Reunion Pt2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hana Yori Dango, thoguh for Christmas I'm getting the dvds :D lol

**A/N:** I know I said I would have two new chapters up before Christmas but I've due to a last minute family Christmas party tomorrow i probably wont have a new chapter up until on or after Christmas morning]: .Also I would greatly appreciate any ideas what so ever that you think would fit the story. I think the story may be coming to an end soon, although I still have to write the story to fit the ending I have floating around in my head properly so there will still be a few more new chapters coming soon.

**Chapter 5: Reunion Pt.2**

"May i have this dance Yuki-chan?" he asked as he held out his hand.

Yuki noticed as Tsukushi began to move forward, though before she could lunge towards him Yuki reached her hand out to touch his. She felt a shock run threw her body as they touched, but ignored it. As they walked to the dance floor she glanced back at her friends who were staring at them with a concerned look on their faces.

"Nishikado-san". she whispered as she slightly bowed, trying to regain her calm.

"You look beautiful Yuki." he told her as he placed a hand on her waist while the music began to play in the background and they began to dance.

"Thank you Nishikado-san." She said looking up at him trying not to forget the last three years and the reason why she was here now. He always had that effect on her. He could make her so angry that she could hit something, but just a glance towards his direction she would forget everything. Forget why in the world she was mad in the first place, god how she now hated the affect he had on her.

"Yuki-chan why did you leave?" he asked his voice a little strained. _Me_ why did you leave _me_ he wanted to say but couldn't.

His question had taken her a by surprise though she was already expecting it. She knew he wouldn't care much and had probably never really noticed she that she was gone. She swallowed a little as she tried to even out her voice.

"It was time for a change Nishikado-san. I had an opportunity at a new start and i took it." She was a little surprised at how cold her voice came out.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were leaving?" he said as he pulled her closer by his side.

"Because it didn't matter Nishikado-san. We weren't anything but friends, barely even that remember?" She asked as she looked up him.

* * *

As he looked down into her eyes he noticed something in her had changed. This was not the same Yuki he had once known. Now she was different inside and out. There was something about her that challenged him, that made him want to know more.

How could he have thought that she would be the same. Especially after three long years had gone by with out him seeing her. He took a breath as he looked at her, a breath that seemed like he had been missing since she had left. Finally Yuki was back, his Yuki. Finally his air had come back to him.

"Thats not true Yuki-chan we were friends. We would talk everyday." He remembered the long talks they had before. How she would constantly call or leave him text messages. How the hell could he have been so idiotic not to realize the love he had for her.

"Of course when you needed my advice on choosing a gift for one of your girlfriends." She told him bitterly. "Or when Akira was to busy and you had no one else to go to. Other than that you hardly spoke to me."

No matter how much he wanted to deny it she was right and he knew it. He still couldn't believe how stupid he was to let her go. How could he have not realized how much he loved her before she left? She had left him hallow, miserable and incomplete. He surprised at how he managed to live this long after he realized he was in love with her and she was already gone. Taking into account all the druken nights, faceless woman and bar fights he had gotten into. He realized how much damage his idiocy had caused her by the tone in her voice, and thought to himself where in the world he would begin getting her back.

* * *

He watched as he saw his fiance dance with the Nishikado Soujiro. He didn't know the man personally but he had learned much about him through his company and his business contacts. He was heir to the Nishikado fortune and would soon be taking over his fathers place as head of the company. He also knew that the Nishikado Soujiro was rumored to be one of Japan's most notorious playboys up until three years ago when he mysteriously quit the lifestyle.

No one was sure as to why that had happened, he thought as he watched the man dance with his fiance. He was talking to one of his fathers associates as he watched them on the dance floor. Ichiro couldn't wait to finish up this conversation to get back to his beautiful fiance. He wanted nothing more than to take her away from here so they could be hadn't had a single moment alone since stepping foot in Japan due all the arrangements taking place for their upcoming wedding.

He knew that tonight wasn't any different, as he had to entertain his fathers clients. Though he longed to by Yuki's side. She was all he could think about as he stood there talking to the man before him. As he glanced towards the couple on the dance floor once again, Ichiro couldn't help but feel slightly bothered, As he saw the fire of passion in Nishikado Soujiro's eyes as he looked down at his fiance. He also noticed how stiff and uncomfortable Yuki looked dancing in the mans arms.

Ichiro quickly excused himself as he walked over to the dance floor twoards his fiance and the man with his arm around her waist.

"May I cut in." he asked as politely as possible, wanting to separate Yuki from this man as far as he could. He could sense the anger coming from the man next to him, and he could also sense the relief coming from his fiance.

* * *

"Ichiro." Yuki said as she looked up at her fiance. "Of course you can." Yuki said as she pulled away from Soujiro who wouldn't let go of her hand. She could sense anger coming from Soujiro and tried to think of why he was so angry.

"Ichiro-kun, this is Nishikado Soujiro a friend of Domyouji-san. Nishikado-san this is Mishima Ichiro my fiance." Yuki said as she smiled up at her fiance. Without saying another word Soujiro let go of her hand and stalked off towards the bar.

"Yuki-chan are you OK?" Ichiro asked. "I saw from across the room you looked a little nervous." He told her while he held her tightly.

Yuki didn't know what to reply she thought as she looked up at Ichiro who was waiting for her to reply.

"Im fine Ichiro-kun, Im just a little tired." She lied as she didn't know what else to say. Yuki had an extremly horrible and guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach for lieing to him, but she didn't know what else to tell him. Especially putting into consideration this was the man who had been there for her when she needed someone the most.

He gave her the comfort and security she needed to feel in her life more than anything else in the world, but she knew her heart still belonged to Soujiro. She also knew that keeping that part of her past from Ichiro was wrong but at that moment Soujiro was the last thing she wanted to think about. He was the reason she fled and the person she wanted to forget most. Though looking back at it now, she realized it had all been in vain.

She looked at him now standing at the bar, and realized that even though she had not seen him in the last three years her love for him had grown stronger. She swallowed as a lump arose in her throat and looked back up at the man holding her. Ichiro loved her more than she could have ever asked for, and he didn't deserve her doubts she thought as she placed her hand in his as the song began to end and they walked over to Tsukushi and the remaining F3.

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who was read and reviewed my story. I am greatful to have people who like it so much :D. I would also like to wish each and everyone of you a very MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS from the bottom of my heart :D ; I hope you each get your hearts desire :D


	7. New Friendships

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango

A/N: I agree with you matsujun lover i wish for my very own Domyouji Tsukasa as well lol. This chapter will focus mostly on the two male characters in this story. I would also like to credit part of this chapter to bosk for reminding me of something that i completely forgot to add to the story :D. Some of you may be a little surprised but what happens. I hope you like it :D

**Chapter 6: NEW FRIENDSHIPS**

As Soujiro played and replayed last nights events over in his head he could not get over his anger. Who would have guessed that Nishikado Soujiro would be this angry over some woman who was out of his life, but he loved. God how he loved her, more than he could have ever imagined possible loving anyone. This feeling was so new to him. He thought he had lost all chances when Yuki had left, and he had chosen to give up feeling as though he was not worthy for not realizing his love towards her sooner. And now her she was back in his life, but engaged to another man. The thought of that nearly broke his heart all over again.

This time would be different though, this time he knew that he loved her and he wasn't going to give up so easily. He would do everything he possibly could to win her back. She was the light to his darkness, the air to his suffocating life. If he were to lose her again he thought, he possibly couldn't survive it again.

* * *

He could still sense the anxiety coming off of Yuki as he looked at her from his chair across the room in the Domyoujis large mansion. He couldn't tell why she was so nervous and it bothered him a little. He didn't like it when something was worrying her, and she had been like this since last night. It worried him to think that she may be having second thoughts on the wedding, but he brushed it off knowing how much they loved each other.

He thought back at how he first meet her, the night his parents had thrown him a welcome party at one of their estates in Chicago. She had been there all alone as he watched when she entered through the door. He had watched her all night waiting for an opportunity to talk to her.

She looked so beautiful and innocent not like any of the other women there. He watched as she went out to the gardens and he thought now was his chance, as he followed behind her. He would go to the beautiful woman and find out what her name was. Just as he went to talk to her, he noticed how she cried out in pain, she had caught her foot in of the cracks. Instantly he was by her side.

Ever since that night they had been together, and now here they were engaged about to be married.

"A penny for your thoughts?" she asked while looking at him.

"Oh hello Sakurako-san, no i was just thinking." he said as he smiled politely at her.

"About Yuki?" she asked. How she longed to have someone who cared and loved her as much as Ichiro did for Yuki. She had just broken up with her current boyfriend because he didn't love her, and she had seen him out with some other woman. Though she knew how lucky her friend was because she had witnessed first hand Yuki's suffering over Soujiro.

"To be honest yes." he told her. "I was trying to figure out what kind of wedding gift I should pick out for her.

"If you like I could help give you a female perspective. We could go to the shops and choose from one of their many options."

"Thank you, but no thank you. I wouldn't want to imposition myself upon you." He told her honestly.

"It would be no problem at all. I love Yuki as if she were my own sister and would love to contribute to the wedding."

He did need to choose a gift for Yuki soon and he had no idea where to begin seeing as he was new to this type of situation.

"Alright then, thank you Sakurako-san. We could go after the lunch?" he asked waiting for her response.

"OK." she replied eagerly as she walked back up to where her friends were talking and catching up with Yuki.

Ichiro looked at Yuki and thought how had he been so lucky to find such a beautiful and truly wonderful woman for his future bride. She was so sweet and innocent and cared. How she made him and everyone else around her feel special for being in her presence. How unique and intense her love for those around her was. She was his very own version of heaven on earth.

* * *

Soujiro didn't know where to begin, he thought as he began planning on how to win Yuki back. He first set out to find any information and Mishima Ichiro he could with Akira's men, but that led did not led him anywhere. The man was completelyclean as though he had never done anything bad in his entire life. So know he had to find a way to get through to her, to let her know that he loved her. To get her to accept his love and be with him forever. He knew that even though she was engaged to another man, she still loved him as much as he loved her.

He was going to do whatever he it took to prove to her that he loved her. He was given this miraculous second chance and this time he wasn't going to waist it. He had been a fool ignoring her before and not realizing his love sooner. To let her go and let his pride get in the way and not search for her. How could he have been so blind in the past, he thought as he set out to go find her. The woman who in the last three years had taken control over his heart and mind without even knowing it.

* * *

It had been two hours and nearly 30 stores later and they still hadn't found the perfect wedding gift for Yuki. They were now in an antique jewelery store, and if he couldn't find anything here he would give up. He was exhausted from going shop to shop for the last couple of hours as he looked at the woman next to him he felt worse. She looked as though she could run a marathon. It had always surprised him how energetic women could be when it came to shopping.

"Ichiro-san look." Sakurako said as she tugged on his arm pulling him towards a display case. The display case held the most beautiful antique broachesand head combs. "Aren't they just absolutely goregeous?"

Ichiro looked at the broaches and head combs and acknowleged that yes, they were truly a remarkable sight. These would be a perfect wedding gift for Yuki.

"Would you like to pick one out for your wife sir?" the elderly owner of the shop asked as she looked at Ichiro and Sakurako

They both looked at the elderly woman and then each other as they began to laugh.

"Oh no were just friends" Ichiro said to the shop owner as he looked at Sakurako who was still laughing and slightly blushing.

"Yes were just here to find a gift for his fiance for their wedding." She told the woman as she looked down at the magnificent pieces before her.

"Oh in that case, if its a wedding gift you need you have come to the correct place." she said as she pulled out a very old, very beautiful antique head comb.

Sakurako couldn't believe that the elderly woman thought she was Ichiro's wife. He was marrying one of her closest friends and she had just come to help him pick a wedding gift for her. She looked at the man beside her who was admiring the piece of jewelry the woman had suggested. That was just crazy she thought as she began laughing silently again. Ever since she was a little girl she had always been fascinated by weddings and secretly that it was she in fact who was the one getting married.

* * *

Yuki and Tsukushi were now alone in the Domyouji mansion, as everyone else had already left and Tsukasa was upstairs playing with his infant son. Yuki loved being in Japan more than anything else in the world. This was her home, the place where she belonged and wanted her future children to call home as well.

These last few days had been tiring to say the least, but she was happy to have her friends by her side. She looked over at Tsukushi who had a troubled look on her face that worried Yuki. Her friend nearly never held this type of expression before after the whole Domyouji Tsukusa red notice incident which she handled in her own Makino way.

"Tsukushi is everything all right you look stressed?" Yuki asked taking her friends hand in hers.

"Yuki..." Tsukushi began but then stopped. To say that this was going to be a difficult task would be an understatement she thought as she began again. "Yuki theres something would should know before you marry Ichiro and I think it's time you found out."

Yuki was surprised by her friends words. What could Tsukushi be talking about. She was starting to get a little worried.

"Tsukshi whats wrong? What are you talking about your scaring me?" Yuki said as she waited for her friend to continue.

"Yuki, you know how much I dislike Soujiro and despise his past lifestyle and.." She said as she trailed off again trying to get all the words out. "Domyouji, Akira and Ruidon't think I know this but, when you left for America without a word it destroyed him. He went from bar to bar every night trying to die, once he had finally realized he loved you and it was to late. He had come to despise his birthday and hated whenever Domyouji tried to throw him a party. If not for Rui, Akira and Domyouji who knws where he would be right now. The way you left finally made him realize his love for you and once he thought it was to late he broke. I know I dislike him but nobody should ever have to go through something like that." Tsukushi said as she felt a huge wieght off her shoulders and looked at her friend who deserved the truth.

Yuki couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything had come to her all at once and she was in absolute shock. Soujiro was in _love_with her, no there was no way that could be possible. She thought back to the engagement party where she had last seen him. How possessively he held her, the way his voice sounded, no it wasn't possible. She didn't know what to think, but before she knew it she was out the the door. She was off to go find Soujiro

* * *

A/N: OMGE! I have no idea how but as promised my two chapters before christmas:D! I hope you all enjoy the litle twist i added about who telss Yuki the truth about Soujiro and PLEASE read and review lol, I would love to hear how I am progressing. Thank You all who have read so far!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO ALL!


	8. Truth's Out

**Disclaimer:**I Don't Own Hana Yori Dango..yet lol I will have the DVD set soon ha ha :D

**A/N:**So sorry for the extra long time I took updating, but due to the holidays my life has become extremely chaotic. Also sorry to miniwoo for the mistakes in grammar, but it's one of my absolute weak points. I didn't really care to listen on that subject it was so BORING lol.

**Chapter 8: Truths Out:**

What was she doing, why was she here. She thought as she glanced at the house standing before her. She loved Ichiro and he loved her, so why was she here? Ever since her conversation with Tsukushi she had been walking for hours with no real direction, Now here she was standing in the pouring rain before Soujior's house with no idea how she had really gotten there. She watched as she saw a light in the house come one and the door suddenly open. She wanted to run,but she could not move, it was as though she had been rooted there. She looked up and that's when she saw him coming from the door towards her, Oh dear lord what am I doing her, she asked herself mentally.

* * *

It was her, she was really here standing outside his house. When his butler had come to telling him that there was Yuki standing outside in the rain, he did not want to believe him, but there she was standing outside of his house.

"Yu- Yuki-chan." he stammered out barely audible. "You've come back!" he stated as he pulled her into his arms.

"Is it true?" She asked in a small whisper, though he still managed to hear her.

"Is what true my love?" He asked while trying to pull her closer as she tried to free herself.

He still wasn't sure if he was dreaming, but he would take anything he could get and did not want to let her go. Just to have her here and hold her in his arms was enough for now. She still smelled exactly as he remembered of jasmine and lavender, how he had come to fantasize the smell when ever he dreamed of her. The dreams had begun when she left without saying a word to him, and had become much more frequent since her return. If this to was another dream he did not want to wake up from it.

"Anything, anything you want is true." Soujiro said his he put his lips to hers. The kiss started out with fierce passion and then quickly turned soft and sensual, as though he could not get enough of her. She felt perfect in his arms and her mouth fit perfectly with his. He never wanted this moment to end. She tasted of strawberries and chocolate, a perfect combination.

"I love you Yuki-chan. Ilove you so much!" He said as he came up for air.

* * *

So it was true the great playboy Nishikdo Soujiro was in love with her. How could this be she thought as she stared up into the eyes of the man who was holding her.

"Y-you Your in love with me." Yuki sttutered in confusion as she tried to escape his hold.

Soujiro began to realize that this was not a dream as she pushed away from him while moving out of his reach. What in the world was going on he thought to himself silently.

"How?" she asked "How can you love me!" she said accusingly. It was still raining as Yuki suddenly realized that she was crying, She still did not know why she was here, all she wanted was the truth. Three years ago she would have killed to hear the man before her tell her that he loved her, she wanted nothing more than his love for as long as she could remember. Though now everything was lost, it was to late to go back. It had taken her to long to go without thinking about this man every day, and now he stood before her confessing his love.

This sort of thing was not possible, she had to be in some kind of twisted dream. How dare he tell her he loved her. She had waited for two long years for him to tell this and _now_, now that she was engaged to someone else he had the nerve to tell her this. This had to be some kind of joke the world was playing on her, she could not believe it. Soujiro was and always be a playboy there was no way anyone would eve change that.

She had come to realize that, even though it had been to late because her heart was already attached to him. She realized that during their talks and dates when he had asked her to help him buy gifts for his other _girlfriends_. And she had realized that three years ago on his birthday when she walked into his room and saw him. It still hurt to remember, but that's what she used to try and get over him, with little success.

"I do Yuki-chan, I love you more than anything in this world. I love you more than my own life." Soujiro said as he tried to take her in his arms once again. The rain was now beating harder on them soaking them to the bone.

Yuki still in shock tried to register his words, still not being able to believe them.

"No no." was all she said. "You can't love me, this isn't possible. How can you love me now? Now that I'm engaged to someone else." she shouted out at him.

"Yuki-chan I'M SO SORRY." he said pulling her into his arms again. "I was an idiot not to realize it before, to let you go and not go after you. I was to late i should have realized it sooner but its true Yuki-chan I LOVE YOU." he stated as he placed his lips to hers once again.

What in the world was going on. The words she had been waiting a lifetime to hear had finally been spoken, yet she did not feel happy. In fact she felt anything but, as she could feel the tears running down her cheeks again. Instantly she pushed him away once again and then without even thinking she slapped him as hard as she could across the face, leaving a bright red hand print on his face.

"How dare you." she spat out. "How dare you tell me you love me and then kiss me, knowing that I am engaged to another man. Did you think that just because you **finally** realized that you loved me I would just run into your arms?" her words were like ice as she said them.

She didn't know exactly why she was so mad but she was. How could this man sit here and tell her he loved her. Did he think she was some kind of toy he could play with whenever he wanted. She loved him yes god knows she does, but there is no way in the world she would let him do to her now what he had before.

Soujiro stood there rubbing his hand across his now brightly red cheek. He was still surprised by Yuki's actions. Had he really done this to her, made her hate him so much that she would strike against him.

"Yuki-chan I'm sorry for all the pain that I have caused you." Soujiro said as he tried to bridge the gap between them. "I know that I am the stupidest man a live for not realizing it ealrier before you left, but I love you and I need you please give me a second chance. Please be with me and never leave my side again.

Yuki did not know what to say as she stared at him speechlessly. "Im sorry Soujiro but it's too late. was all Yuki could say as she turned around to walk away.

"Yuki please don't go" Soujiro yelled as he followed after her.

* * *

Ichiro sat in his hotel room replaying the conversation he had walked in on in his head. So he and Nishikado Soujiro where in love with the same woman. He had been the reason for which Yuki had left Japan coming to work for his bakery in America. How could Yuki not have told him this. there had to be a reason behind it and he wanted to know. He got up from where he was sitting and walked out of his hotel suite towards Yuki's.

He needed to know the answers to all his questions, needed to know if she really loved him as much as he did her. As he finally got to her door he tapped lightly waiting for her to open.

Though everything slipped his mind as she opened the door with dried tears still on her face. He immediately pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

"Yuki-chan is everything alright?" he asked franticaly "Are you OK?" he quickly looked her up and down inspecting her to make sure she was fine.

"I'm fine Ichiro-kun" was all Yuki could bring herself to say as she looked at the floor She couldn't look him in the eyes after the recent events that had just taken place, feeling ashamed.

As they walked into her suite Ichiro still could not let go of her as he sat down beside her.

"Yuki-chan there's something i need to know." he said calmly. "Are you still in love with Nishikado Soujiro?" Ichiro asked as he stood up and began pacing the floor.

* * *

**A/N:**Well everyone there you have it my latest update. I hope you enjoyed it and love the cliffhanger that I just had to add lol.

**Special Thanks:**To everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Please continue to do so for I love reading them and they inspire me a great deal. They also make me very happy seeing how many people enjoy reading my story. Thank You all very much!

I would also like to take this time to dedicate this story to my best friend Yolanda and my mother who have helped me out with every struggling moment that I had writing this story. Seeing as it is my first there were many so thanks to them and auidablue for helping mi with it for without them I really do not think there would have been much of a story in the first place :D


	9. Wedding Day

**Disclaimer:**I wish I did but unluckily I do not own Hana Yori Dango.

**A/N:**I hope you all enjoy this chapter for it is my longest. I am honestly a little happy for it being my longest but at the same time disappointed for I wish all my chapters were longer. Just one more chapter to go till the storiesover :D. I actually think most of my inspiration came from listening to_ What Goes Around Comes Back Around _by _Justin Timberlake, _for some reason I could not bring myself to change it. Weird right?

**Chapter 8: Wedding Day:**

It was a beautiful spring day, a pefect setting for a wedding. Yuki thought as she looked out the window of the Domyouji's master suite. In just a few hours she would become wife to Mishima Ichiro. She loved him she really did, but not in the way which he truly deserved. She thought back to the previous night when Ichiro had come to her hotel room. She had just returned from seeing Soujiro, and she had been crying in her room. Not sure of what to do next in regards to her heart. That's when she heard a knock on her door and she began to wipe her tears. As she opened the door she saw Ichiro standing before her with a solemn look on his face.

"Yuki-chan is everything alright?" he asked frantically as he noticed the dried tears on her cheeks. "Are you OK?" he quickly looked her up and down inspecting her to make sure she was fine.

"I'm fine Ichiro-kun" was all Yuki could bring herself to say as she looked at the floor She couldn't look him in the eyes after the recent events that had just taken place, feeling ashamed.

As they walked into her suite Ichiro still could not let go of her as he sat down beside her.

"Yuki-chan there's something i need to know." he said calmly. "Are you still in love with Nishikado Soujiro?" Ichiro blurted out as he stood up and began pacing the floor. He knew he should not be asking her this in the state she was in but he could not help himself he had to know.

"Ichiro-kun what are you talking about?" Yuki asked confused. How did Ichiro know that she had been in love with Soujiro.

"I'm sorry Yuki-chan but i heard you talking to Tsukushi-san." he told her remorsefully. "I was coming in to take you to dinner, when I heard the two of you talking and I did not want to interrupt. I did not intend to eavesdrop but I could not help myself."

Yuki did not know what to say, she had no idea that Ichiro had been there listening to her conversation with Tsukushi. Ichiro didn't deserve her doubts he deserved nothing more than her love.

"I'm sorry for asking this of you at such a time Yuki-chan, but I need to know." he stated as he placed a hand lovingly on her cheek. "Do you still love Nishikado Soujiro?"

Yuki stood frozen taken aback by the question he had repeated a second time. 'Did she still love Nishikado Soujiro' he had asked her. Now was where she had to make her desicon, did she marry Ichiro a man who loved her more than anything or did she run to Soujiro a man who broke her heart to where she had to flee. Yuki did not want to hurt Ichiro or herself, she knew what she had to do.

"No Ichiro-kun" she said as she walked away from him to the other side of the room. "I do not love Nishikado-san, that was just a silly school girl thing that happened years ago." Yuki lied as she looked away from Ichiro out the window. "I am so sorry I did not tell you sooner, but I left Japan trying to forget and I did not want to think back on it."

Yuki could not bare to look Ichiro in the eyes, for if she did she knew she would begin to cry. It hurt her so much to lie to him but he did not deserve to be hurt by her. She had felt so lost and alone and he had come into her life and rescued her. Given her strength when she thought she had know. He had been always there for her to protect her when she needed him and never doubted her or her love for him. He had been very much like she was with Soujiro when he had fallen in love with her, and he did not deserve to have his heart broken like hers was some years ago.

Ichiro walked up to Yuki and turned her around to face him. "Does this mean you still want to get married tommorow?" he asked her patiently.

"Of course Ichiro-kun" Yuki said with a small smile on her face as she hugged him. "I would not dream of anything else.

* * *

Yuki heard a tap and the door and began wiping the tears on her face, when she saw Tsukushi walk through the door. "You look beautiful Tsukushi-chan." Yuki said as she admired her friend in her maid of honor dress.

"Baka!" Tsukushi shouted. "This is your day, you are the one who looks beautiful Yuki-chan." Tsukushi smiled down at her best friend.

Yuki stood up to examine herself in the full-length mirror, how did she look beautiful she thought. Her eyes were bright red and puffy from all the crying she had done since last night, and she had visible tear streaks down her both of her cheeks, she looked utterly horrible. This was no way to start your wedding day off.

Tsukushi could feel her friends sadness as she spoke "Yuki-chan are you sure this is what you want?" Tsukushi said as she reached out for her friend's hand.

As Yuki reached out to take her friends hand she let out a huge sigh "Yes Tsukushi-chan, I promised myself to Ichiro-kun when I accepted his propasal and I'm going to marry him. Do not worry so much about me he loves me more than I am worthy of and I love him as well, I truly do." Yuki smiled at Tsukushi tryng hard to fight back the tears threatening to come out again.

"The stylist and make-up artist will soon be here." Tsukushi told Yuki as she walked into the bathroom.

As Yuki walked into the bathroom she could not hold it in much longer. She turned on the faucet in the sink and slouched down to the floor where she began sobbing. Her heart ached begging her to end this facade and run to Soujiro, but she knew she couldn't today was her wedding day. She was marrying Ichiro a man who really did love her. She got up and composed herself, staring in the mirror she wiped her face splashed some cold water on herself and walked out of the bathroom, to the awaiting Tsukuhi and make-up artist.

* * *

Tsukushi could see the saddness in her friends eyes though she held a smile in her face. It made her think if she had made the correct descion in telling her best friend the truth about Soujiro's love for her. Seeing how sad her best friend looked and knowing there was nothing she could do killed her inside.

She and Tsukasa had discussed late last night until they were practically blue in the face. Tsukasa was happy that she had decided to tell Yuki the truth about his best friend, but she on the other hand was not so sure. She hated Nishikado Soujiro for his womanizing ways and for the way he had broke her best friend's hurt and caused them to be separated for three long years. She didn't even have her best friend by her side when she was pregnant or had become a new mother. For that she blamed Nishikado Soujiro, but she also knew how these last three years had affected him.

Her husband had been surprised when she told him that she knew everything that Soujiro had gone through since Yuki left, due to the fact he did not worry her with it by tell her knowing that she did not care for his best friend, but she still knew. To be honest that did not due much to make her like Nishikado Soujiro at all but I did make her feel for him and understand that every one was possible to change.

Tsukasa had explained to her that she had done the right thing in telling Yuki, that she deserved a chance to know the whole story before she got married. That if she were in Yuki's position she would have wanted the same thing wouldn't she. She knew her husband was right in what he had told her but it still hurt her watching her best friend look so empty and miserable on her wedding day.

* * *

Sakurako knocked lightly on the door as she and Shigeru walked into the room. She gasped in shock as she saw a stunning Yuki in a beautiful white dress. "Yuki-chan you look gorgeous!" She squealed as she hugged her friend tightly.

"Baka!" Shigeru screamed as she ran up to Yuki. "You look like a goddess" She laughed. "Ichiro-san won't know what hit him when he sees you walk down the aisle." Shigeru said.

"You two are insane" Yuki laughed as she hugged each of her friends "Thank you Sakurako-chan, thank you Shigeru-chan." she said before turning back to the stylist who was finishing up.

Sakurako wished she was the one getting married. How she longed to walk down the aisle in a white dress while the man of her dreams waited for her to spend the rest of their lives together. Though she would never admit to it, this was something she wished to keep to herself. Her friends knew that she did not have much luck in love due to the fact she was so busy working in her family's business and she had been cheated on by her last boyfriend.

At the moment she found herself shying away from love and spending more time on her work and shopping. Her friends knew this wasn't something normal for her but the did not look to much into it. Though in all reality sh could not wait for her happily ever after to come like her friends.

"So" Sakurako said escaping her thoughts and looking once more at her friend "Are you ready to become ?" she asked.

* * *

The music began to play, as Ichiro waited at the end of the aisle for his fiance to walk down and join him. As he saw her enter the garden she looked like a stunning beauty, he could not believe that the woman before him was going to be his bride.

He watched as she began to walk down the isle towards him and the priest. Once she got to him she placed her hand in his and the priest began to speak.

"Is there anyone here who wishes this two should not be wed?" The priest spoke looking around as to see if there was anyone. "If there is speak now or forever hold your peace."

As everyone sat silent waiting for the priest to continue Ichiro spoke up. "May I have a moment please?" He asked as the priest nodded. He took Yuki's hand in his and walked her off to the side of the aisle.

"Ichiro-kun whats going on?" Yuki had a confused look on her face as she watched her fiance.

"Yuki-chan I love you. I love you so much that I can not bare to marry you knowing that you love someone else." He said as he stared into her eyes.

"What are you talking about Ichiro-kun? I love you that's why I'm marrying you." Yuki tried look at Ichiro but looked at the ground instead.

"Yuki-chan I know." Ichiro put his hand under her chin to meet her eyes with his. "I know that you still love Nishikado-san and I understand. It's hard for me to but I do. You never forget your first love and you have a chance with him." Ichiro said "How can i say I love you if I can't let you be happy with the man you love.

"I don't understand." Yuki said as she looked at him. She was very confused.

"Go to him, and promise me one thing Yuki-chan." he stared intently at her. "Promise me that no matter what happens you will always be happy.

Yuki reached up and hugged Ichiro. Even know when it broke his own hert he still put her happiness before his own. "I promise Ichiro-kun thank you." She started crying as she looked up at him again. "I am so sorry I could not love you the way you needed me to."

"That does not matter anymore all that matters is that your happy. Go to him Yuki-chan." Ichiro said once more letting go of her.

"But I don't even know where he's at, or where to begin." Yuki said.

Ichiro held out his hand and gave her a small piece of paper before walking back to the guests.

Yuki read the paper in shock and ran back in side as fast as the wedding dress would let her to the room where her clothes where at.

* * *

Soujiro sat at the bar with a half empty drink nestled firmly in his hands. He had gone drinking all night last night, knowing that today the love of his life would be leaving him once more. He glanced at his watch as he noted that by now she probably would be a married woman. Now he thought he knew what Rui must have felt like when twice he had to see the women he loved marry another man. It must have hurt like hell because that is what he was feeling right now.

When Yuki had come to him last night he thought that he had finally gotten her back. Though looking at it now he realized how could he have been so stupid. She was right it was to late, he could not expect her to still love him after everything that had happened. Now she was marrying another man and he had lost her again.

"Nishikado-san the jet is ready." his personal assistant told him as he walked away.

He was leaving New York rather than stay in Japan to attend business for his father. It was his turn to flee. He couldn't stay in Tokyo while she was there married to another man. He was never the type to give up and run away but Yuki had the power to change everything about him. He could not bare to be in the same city and one day accidentally bump into them, yes Tokyo was big but he felt like the world was closing in around him.

As he got up to walk towards the door to board the jet he heard it. At first he thought he was hearing things but it grew louder and closer, someone was calling his name. While he turned around to see who it was he nearly fell over with absolute shock.

"Nishikado-san! Nishikado-san!" Yuki yelled as she came running towards him. "Wait Nishikado-san! WAIT!" she stopped to catch her breath and he ran towards her.

"N- Ni- Nishikado-san" She tried to regain her her breath as she spoke.

Soujiro was utterly confused, what was she doing here. "Yuki-chan what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting married?" Soujiro didn't really care why she was here as long as he got to see her one last time.

Yuki inhaled one last time before she spoke "I should be wherever the man I love is." She looked up at him.

Soujiro held her gaze, trying to make sense of what she said "Yuki-chan what are you talking -." Before he could finish his sentence she grabbed the back of his head and reached up and her tip toes to pull him in a kiss. The kiss was incredible, it was filled with all the love and passion she felt for him.

When they broke from the kiss she smiled at him as he spoke. "Yuki-chan are you sure this is what you want?" He knew the answer to this would destroy him whole but he had to know her answer.

"What do you think?" She asked his she reached up to kiss him once more.

* * *

**A/N:**To be honest I had a very evil idea for this chapter to continue the story and drag it out more, but I'm not exactly sure everyone would be happy with that scenario so I chose the romantic one instead hope you liked it :D I sort of got part of the idea of this chapter from one of my favorite movies Sweet Home Alabama and a little from Hana Yori Dango Final when Makino goes to Domyouji's plane before he leaves. If you can't already tell I'm a HOPELESS romantic lol.


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:**I do not own H.Y.D only this story and the characters in it.

**A/N:**I realize that you have a point matsujun lover but I don't know why that's just the way I wrote it out. I hope this chapter adds to that a little and makes it a bit understandable. Yay my first story is complete :D

**Chapter 9 Epilogue:**

It had been nearly eighteen months since he and Yuki had been married and he was grateful for every second of it. He loved his wife more than he ever thought possible loving another human. He looked at her as she stood at the aisle beside her friends. She looked beautiful with the glow of expectant motherhood on her face. Her stomach had begun to grow considerably as they were expecting their first child.

He could not wait to become a father, he vowed to do everything that his own father had never done for him. He would be there for his child when ever they needed him, and do whatever they needed of him. He loved the way his wife looked while she was carrying their child and he knew this would not be their last but only their first.

He loved his wife more than any words could ever describe. He would move heaven and earth to make sure she was happy. He knew that due to his idiocy she had been uhappy for so long, but now he would do everything to make sure every moment they shared was a happy one. Since they had been married he spent every free moment with her.

Soujiro owed absolutely every bit of his happiness to Mishimira Ichiro and Tsukushi if not for them he would have never been with Yuki. He knows it must have been a very difficult task for Mishimira to let go of Yuki for if it where him in that position he did not think he could do it. It must of have also been hard for Tsukushi to speak up because he knew of her dislike towards him, though he was still grateful none the less. He was the happiest man in the world with the love of his life by his side and a baby on the way, he could not ask for anything more.

Though very present in his mind was the day where he had almost lost everything all over again. After Soujiro's last confrontation with Yuki he did not know what to do. He felt that he had lost her once again, he wanted to run to her and take her away where no one could ever find them. Go to some remote island where Tuskasa and Tsukushi had been and make her understand that he loved her, but be it his pride or his cowardness he could not. Some part of him would not let him go, he knew he could not do that to her. She did not deserve her wedding day to be ruined because of him. So he decided to be the one to leave Japan this time, she had to leave beacuse of him and now it was his turn. It hurt him more than it had the first time choosing to do nothing all over again, but Yuki had every right to be happy without him. He had caused her so much pain and grief, and her cried one to many times over him than he deserved.

So he was more than surprised when he saw her running towards him at the F4s private hangar in the airport. He nearly feel over from the shock as he looked and realized it was her. She had come to him, she had forgiven him for all the mistakes he had made. He felt guilty for not being the one to go after her but none of that mattered at the moment. The only important thing was that Yuki was in his arms, _his_Yuki and he would never let her go again, he thought as he looked back at his wife.

* * *

Yuki could feel Soujiro's gaze on her and she could not help but blush. He always made her heart beat faster and made her blush with just a look in her direction. Her husband had always had that effect on her since the moment she feel in love with him. Especially now that she was pregnant and her emotions changed at the drop of a hat. She loved being pregnant and couldn't wait to become a mother. She had always wanted a family of her very own ever since she was a little girl, when she meet her first baby cousin. She had been so adorable though Yuki was afraid to hold her fearing that she would break the tiny little infant, ever since then she had fallen in love with children.

Yuki watched as she saw friends walk down they aisle after the priest finished declaring them man and wife. She along with Tsukushi and the F4 had come together to celebrate their friend's wedding. If anyone deserved to be together and a chance at happiness it would be Sakurako and Ichiro. Her friend looked beautiful in her white gown, she thought as she proceeded towards her husband with and the other guests.

She walked up to Soujiro as he placed his arm around her waist, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Did you miss me?" she joked as they went to join the wedding party in the reception hall.

"More than imaginable." he said not wanting to think about the possibility of ever losing her again.

As they walked into the incredibly decorated room Yuki felt a slight tug on her back, but she brushed it off as nothing. She had already gone through a false labor a week earlier and had nearly sent Soujiro off into a panic, so she thought nothing of it now. "I am very happy for the both of you." Yuki said congratulating her Sakurako and Ichiro as she hugged them both tightly.

* * *

"Thank you, Yuki-chan" Ichiro said hugging while hugging her. " I am the one who should be thankful, for without you I don't think I would have met Sakurako-chan." Ichiro kissed his new bride on the cheek all the while holding her by his side.

He had been heartbroken when he let Yuki go to follow her heart, and did not think he could recover. When a few months later while in Tokyo on business, he had spotted Sakurako-chan walking down the street with her hand full of bags. He had called out to her but she had not heard him distracted by the allure of the shops before her, so he began walking up to her.

"Hello Sakurako-san." he said smiling at her, while she gave him a surprised but happy like.

"Ichiro-san." she said as she jumped up to hug him before she could realize it. "I'm sorry Ichiro-san, please forgive me?" she asked as she let go of him with a look of embarrassment on her face.

"There's no need to apologize Sakurako-san." the smile still not leaving his face. There was something about this girl that he could not put his finger on. Something that made him intrigued and want to know more. She was a mixture of surprises, one moment being enthusiastic and energetic and the next being calm and collective.

"How have you been since the...wedding" she didn't know what to say. For a reason unknown to her this man had always made her nervous. He was extremely handsome and the nicest man she had ever met, but for some reason she didn't know how to act around him. He always made her feel like she was back in high school without a clue in the male department.

"I have been good, very busy with the new bakery we unveiled here last month." he was still smiling at her which was starting to make her even more nervous. "Would you like to have coffee with me so we could catch up?" he asked hoping that she would say yes.

"I would love to." she said as they walked off to the nearest cafe.

* * *

"Non-sense Ichiro-kun" Yuki said she playfully swatted him on the arm. She grim maced as she felt pain take over her body. The pain was so intense that she would have fallen over if not for her husband reaching out behind her.

"Yuki-chan!" Tsukushi screamed as she and the reaming F3 rushed to her side.

"Yuki-chan whats wrong" Soujiro was terrified as he saw the pain in his wife's face. Seeing her like this killed him

"It's time Soujiro! " she said as another contraction began to hit.

"Yuki-chan are you sure?" this time the question came from Akira. "You still have a month to go."

"Yuki?" Soujiro said in a hushed tone, as he began to help his distressed wife stand up.

"I guess someone wanted to join in the celebration." She laughed as the contraction began to subside.

"Idiots stop chatting around, we have to get to a hospital!" Tuskasa said in his usual arrogant tone.

"Tsukasa's right, it's time" Yuki said gripping her husbands hand while they began walking to the car.

* * *

The quick car ride to the private hospital had seemed like an extremely long one. His wife had been in so much pain and there was nothing he could do to help her. As they walked in to the hospital thier was a nurse who had been waiting for them.

Yuki was quickly put into a wheelchair and was wheeled off into the delivery room. He hated not being able to go in after her. That had been almost hours ago and he was still waiting for answers.

"What the hell is taking them so long he asked?" he asked as he slid a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Calm down Soujiro, I'm sure everything is fine." Akira tried to reassure his friend.

"They would come and tell you if there were anything wrong." Tsukasa said.

"Just realx." Rui said worried over his friend's state.

"Exactly! We haven't heard anything yet, and shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. Tsukushi stated angrily.

Just then one of the nurses had walked out of the delivery room. "Nishikado-san, there were a series of complications, and your wife lost some blood but we've manged to stabilizeher." She said noticing Soujiro's relief. "She and the babies are both fine and healthy." the nurse said proudly.

"Babies?!" they all shocked said in unison.

"Yes twins." the nurse answered. "The doctor wasn't sure until your wife was in delivery."

He could not believe it, not only had they been blessed with one but two babies. He wanted nothing more than to see and hold his wife, and meet his two new children.

"You can see her now if you like Nishikado-san, but please I ask one at a time." the nurse said while leading Soujiro to his he entered the room a huge smile spread across his face at the sight of his wife holding thier newborn babies.

"Look there's papa." she said as she pointed to him "Would you like to meet your children?" she asked as he walked up to her.

"I would love to." he said placing a kiss on his wife's forehead. He looked down to meet a pair of huge brown eyes starring up at him. His daughter had her mothers beauty and instantly stole his heart. He turned to face his son he was wiggling in his mother's arms. They both looked like smaller replicas of their mother and for that he was grateful.

"What shall we name them" She asked all the while looking down at her children with love.

"What do you think of the name Hana Yori?" he asked his wife.

"Beautiful" She stated looking down at her daughter. "And what about Arashi?" she asked looking over at her son.

"They're perfect." he said as he placed a kiss on his wife's lips. "Absolutely perfect."

* * *

**A/N:**I know the names are a little obvious but I just love them. This chapter is written mostly for my Ichiro fans and because I had this planned out since almost from the beginning :D. To answer the question my evil idea was to make Ichiro turn into this monster and force Yuki to marry him but I didn't really think that would suit his character well. I hope you enjoy the final chapter, please RxR.


End file.
